The Flow of Life
by DragonStorm85
Summary: Life only progressed in one direction. But weren't limits meant to be redefined? One-shot.


**Theme:** "Some crack about why/how exactly he came up with Edo Tensei would be wonderful."  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> None  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but these words.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written as a reply to a Naruto Crack Meme request on LJ.  
><strong>Dedicated to:<strong> Um...whoever made the request I suppose.

First among all truths a person learned in life is the fact that life was unpredictable. The paths that one walks during the course of their existence are never clear or certain. And for a shinobi, they were just as much hidden from the world as every other aspect of their profession. It was a shinobi's duty to exist in the shadows. Their duty to live a life of secrecy and danger. Friends became enemies. Enemies became allies. And some times, what they once believed in becomes nothing more than an elaborate deception.

And through it all, they worked, bled, and lived knowing one truth. There was only one certainty in life: that it would eventually end.

The likelihood of dying in battle was great. Indeed, it was expected once the choice was made to place their loyalties to the village. And then all the knowledge that they possessed - the jutsus they developed and the secrets that they kept - would be lost to the world forever. But there was no guarantee of how long that service would be. Or who would be the first to die in the line of duty. During wartime, thousands died daily. Pawns were sacrificed for the sake of their king. Soldiers died in service to their leaders. Shinobi were no different. They gave everything for the pride and protection of their village. Because there might not be another chance.

'_Life only flowed in one direction._' his brother had once said. But this was not about life. This was about power, loyalty, and dedication. This was about doing everything possible to ensure that Konoha survived another day in the war. Even the unthinkable.

Clenching his fist at the thought, the young man kept his focus. Konoha had suffered a great loss the day Hashirama died, both in a leader and a friend. But more importantly, it was a blow to the village's defenses. And to the people's morale. The elder Senju had been the stronger. The more capable. The more talented. Under his supervision, the Hidden Leaf had been assured safety. Tobirama could not make that same promise. His brother had made a mistake in naming him next in line to take the throne. But, perhaps, he could rectify it.

"Life only flows in one direction," he murmured quietly to himself, scanning over the faded script written in the scroll, "But impossible feats are performed every day."

The Yamanaka's report on mind switching were very detailed and thorough. They had to be, he supposed. Because one false move or miscalculation, and the transfer of conscious' could easily go awry. It was a dangerous business dealing the minds of others.

So exactly how much of a risk would it be to play with people's souls? Especially those of the dead. Quite a mystery, and one that would remain so if no one found the courage to test their boundaries. - Tiger. Snake. Dog. Dragon. Yes, these hand seals would be strong enough to sustain the jutsu. Much stronger than when he had used it with the Ox or the Monkey. - And if not him, then who would?

Life only flowed in one direction, they said. Souls were not meant to be summoned out of the underworld. But Tobirama was ready to prove them wrong.

How much difference were there between souls and minds, he wondered briefly. Title: The Flow of Life

Type: Fanfic

Fandom: Naruto

Theme: "Some crack about why/how exactly he came up with Edo Tensei would be wonderful."

Character(s): Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama

Pairing(s): None

Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words.

Note: Written as a reply to a Naruto Crack Meme request.

Dedicated to: Um...whoever made the request I suppose.

First among all truths a person learned in life is the fact that life was unpredictable. The paths that one walks during the course of their existence are never clear or certain. And for a shinobi, they were just as much hidden from the world as every other aspect of their profession. It was a shinobi's duty to exist in the shadows. Their duty to live a life of secrecy and danger. Friends became enemies. Enemies became allies. And some times, what they once believed in becomes nothing more than an elaborate deception.

And through it all, they worked, bled, and lived knowing one truth. There was only one certainty in life: that it would eventually end.

The likeihood of dying in battle was great. Indeed, it was expected once the choice was made to place their loyalties to the village. And then all the knowledge that they possessed - the jutsus they developed and the secrets that they kept - would be lost to the world forever. But there was no guarantee of how long that service would be. Or who would be the first to die in the line of duty. During wartime, thousands died daily. Pawns were sacrificed for the sake of their king. Soldiers died in service to their leaders. Shinobi were no different. They gave everything for the pride and protection of their village. Because there might not be another chance.

'Life only flowed in one direction.' his brother had once said. But this was not about life. This was about power, loyalty, and dedication. This was about doing everything possible to ensure that Konoha survived another day in the war. Even the unthinkable.

Clenching his fist at the thought, the young man kept his focus. Konoha had suffered a great loss the day Hashirama died, both in a leader and a friend. But more importantly, it was a blow to the village's defenses. And to the people's morale. The elder Senju had been the stronger. The more capable. The more talented. Under his supervision, the Hidden Leaf had been assured safety. Tobirama could not make that same promise. His brother had made a mistake in naming him next in line to take the throne. But, perhaps, he could rectify it.

"Life only flows in one direction," he murmured quietly to himself, scanning over the faded script written in the scroll, "But impossible feats are performed every day."

The Yamanaka's report on mind switching were very detailed and thorough. They had to be, he supposed. Because one false move or miscalculation, and the transfer of conscious' could easily go awry. It was a dangerous business dealing the minds of others.

So exactly how much of a risk would it be to play with people's souls? Especially those of the dead. Quite a mystery, and one that would remain so if no one found the courage to test their boundaries. - Tiger. Snake. Dog. Dragon. Yes, these hand seals would be strong enough to sustain the jutsu. Much stronger than when he had used it with the Ox or the Monkey. - And if not him, then who would?

Life only flowed in one direction, they said. Souls were not meant to be summoned out of the underworld. But Tobirama was ready to prove them wrong.

How much difference _were_ there between souls and minds, he wondered briefly.


End file.
